I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp
I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp (known as I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! NOW! until 2015) is a companion series to I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, broadcast on ITV2 and UTV. It features behind-the-scenes footage and interviews with contestants after they have been voted off. Since the ninth series, the programme has been filmed completely live in Australia with occasional celebrity interviews based in London, shown through webcam. History In the first series, the show was presented by Irish TV presenter Louise Loughman. In Series 2–3, the show was presented by Mark Durden-Smith and Tara Palmer-Tomkinson. In Series 4, Palmer-Tomkinson was absent and Durden-Smith was the only host. For the fifth series, Palmer-Tomkinson returned to present the show. Durden-Smith did not, as he decided to spend time with his children instead. He was replaced by Matt Brown. Palmer-Tomkinson did not return for Series 6. In Series 6, Brendan Burns initially presented the show, but left after three episodes. This led to Durden-Smith returning for the rest of the series, where he presented from the UK. He was joined by new presenters Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier (briefly Steve Wilson before Brazier took over), who presented from the jungle in Australia. Also this series, a 5pm teatime programme, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Exclusive, ran each weekday on ITV. It was co-hosted by series 5 runner-up Sheree Murphy and Phillip Schofield in 2006. It did not return for a second series. For Series 7–8, Matt Willis and his wife Emma Willis took over from the previous hosts, Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier, in Australia. Because they were having a child in early 2009, they did not return to present Series 9. Durden-Smith also presented the show, from the UK, for the final time. Series 9-10 saw new presenter Caroline Flack take over with roving reporter Joe Swash, email/people reporter Russell Kane, and a panel of celebrity pundits, which changed approximately every three to five days. For Series 11, Flack left in order to present another ITV2 show, The Xtra Factor, and was replaced by Laura Whitmore. Swash and Kane both stayed on for the eleventh series. On June 16, 2012, it was announced that Kane would not return to Get Me Out of Here! NOW!. He was replaced by stand-up comic Rob Beckett. All three presenters returned to present the thirteenth and fourteenth series of the show. Due to tour commitments, Beckett did not return for Series 15. He was replaced by comedian David Morgan. On April 14, 2016, Laura Whitmore stated that she would not be returning to the Jungle. On May 31, 2016 during an interview on Up Late with Rylan, Morgan confirmed that he would not be returning to the series due to other work commitments. They were replaced by Vicky Pattison, Stacey Solomon and Chris Ramsey. On April 13, 2017, Pattison and Ramsey both stated on social media that they would not be returning to the show in 2017. It was confirmed that 2016 winner Scarlett Moffatt was announced as a new presenter in September 2017 and will join long-running presenter Joe Swash on the new series. It was also confirmed that Joel Dommett would join the presenting line-up. On July 20, 2019, it was confirmed that both Swash and Moffatt had left the show and would not return for the series that year. It was confirmed on October 9, that Emily Atack and Adam Thomas would join Dommett for the 2019 series. Presenters Various TV presenters and comedians have hosted the show since it began in 2002, with Joe Swash having presented the most series, at ten. __FORCETOC__ Category:TV Shows Category:Extra Camp